Brooke Davis
|family = Ted Davis (father) Victoria Davis (mother) Children Davis Baker and Jude Baker (twin sons, with Julian) Angie (former foster daughter) Samantha "Sam" Walker (former foster daughter) Extended Paul Norris (father-in-law) Sylvia Baker (mother-in-law) Jamie Scott (godson, via Nathan and Haley) Sawyer Scott (goddaughter, via Lucas and Peyton Sawyer) |friends = Peyton Sawyer Lucas Scott (ex-boyfriend) Haley James Scott Nathan Scott Millicent Huxtable Marvin McFadden |enemies = Rachel Gatina Xavier Daniels Victoria Davis(formerly) |type of hero = False Antagonist}} Brooke Penelope Baker (nee Davis) was originally an anti-hero of the first season of the WB TV series "One Tree Hill". She is later one of the shows main protagonists and core five for the entire series. She was portrayed by Sophia Bush, and Makayla McCarty as a child. Now a kind hearted and friendly person, Brooke was originally a promiscuous and selfish party girl. She became antagonistic towards Peyton during Season 1 during a party and the two became enemies but later made up and became friends once more. Falling for Lucas Scott, Brooke went through many obstacles in their relationship, since he also loved Peyton. Despite being most antagonistic only during Season 1, Brooke has been known to occasionally commit antagonist acts, though is more so a heroic person, even becoming a "superhero" during one Season 8 episode. By the end of the series, she reconciles with her mother, Victoria, and starts a family with her husband, Julian Baker. Biography Childhood Broke Penelope Davis was born on March 4, 1988 to Ted and Victoria Davis in New Brunswick Country Hospital in One Tree Hill. She was born to a wealthy and privileged life, but felt completely unwanted and ignored by her parents. Her mother would reveal that she didn't want children, but Ted wanted a son, and when she became heavily pregnant, he would have affairs. Victoria decided not to have other children, not giving him Brooke states in "Bridge Over Troubled Water" that she had no supervisions, and had a high credit card limit, implying that she wasn't very close to her parents. At the age of nine, she befriended Peyton Sawyer after her mother's death, and the two became best friends, and consider each others sisters. Brooke would write in her diary about her life, and would spend most her birthdays with Peyton, keeping a photo album. Despite feeling sidewinded by her parents, she and her father would take boat rides with Peyton. In her teenaged years, Brooke was known to be outgoing and promiscuous, and being head of many clubs and events at One Tree Hill High School. In her sophomore year, Brooke had sex with Peyton's boyfriend (who she broke up with), Nathan Scott, who recorded the interaction and stated it wouldn't be seen by anyone. In the middle of season 1, she got to reform and realize she was never a mean girl as people thought she was. She became a protoganist and friend to everybody in the series, and would go through many hardships before becoming a spouse and mother. One Tree Hill After the 4 Year time jump in Season 5, however, Brooke was depicted as the highly successful owner and head designer at Clothes Over Bro's, though she was seen as having problems with her mother and company CEO, Victoria Davis. Despite her being appeared as happy and content in her life in New York, she felt as though money and power were not enough to warrant happiness and, upon speaking with Peyton during a phone conversation, moves back to Tree Hill. As a young adult (15-23) over the course of the fifth and sixth seasons, Brooke struggled to open her heart due to the numerous heartbreaks she faced during her childhood and late adolescence. Upon their meeting in season six, her romance with filmmaker Julian Baker would change much of that. For the remainder of the series, the two would face numerous obstacles, namely Brooke's unwillingness to open herself to Julian, their attempt at maintaining a long-distance relationship, and the thorn in her side that was Alex Dupre. Despite a brief separation in the seventh season, Brooke and Julian were married in season eight amid the heartbreaking news of her inability to have children. Much to their surprise, however, Brooke gave birth to twin sons Davis Baker and Jude Baker later in the season. Trivia *Brooke was named after Sophia Bush's roommate. *She has a tattoo of a Chinese symbol on her hip. *She has appeared in every episode since her introduction, and has appeared in more episodes than anyone else. **The only episode she wasn't in was the pilot because she wasn't written into the script. **She and Haley are the only two female characters to appear in all nine seasons. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Strong-Willed Category:Spouses Category:Pure Good Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:False Antagonist